Te Busque
by sweet better.kosuke
Summary: Feliciano ya ha vivido mas de 5 meses con el desprecio de Ludwig ¿que pasa? ¿porque kiku esta mas cerca de el que antes? / AlexIta AlexJapon Prussiaxitalia -Primer fic ://x//:-
1. Rechazo

**Aclaraciones**: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, sino que a hidekaz-sama x3

**Te busque**

**~*A**_lemania_**x I**_talia_

**A**_lemania_** x J**_apon_

**P**_russia_** x I**_talia*_~

* * *

**P**uedo comenzar a contar todo lo que eh sentido en estos últimos meses, todo esta cambiando, el ya no me quiere cerca, porque insistes en echarme de tu camino? ¿Ya no debería ir más a tu casa? ¿Ya no debería caminar más junto a ti? ¿Acaso ya no debo dirigirte la palabra? ¿Mirarte?

No lo comprendo, un día solo te me acercaste y mencionaste "_creo que ya no deberías ir mas a mi casa_" "_es suficiente, creo que ya no hace falta seguir con esto, ya no deberías tocarme mas, perdón_" y te marchaste, le conté a Kiku sobre esto, no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado en el teléfono ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estoy mal? ¿Soy un estorbo? Lo se.. soy un estorbo.. no hago nada bien, no sirvo, pero… por favor, no me botes, quiero serte útil, por favor, no me dejes aquí, quiero serte útil, por favor, usame, usame…

No comprendo… es mi culpa… ¿me odias? La ultima vez me miraste apenado y dijiste "_no_" fui tan feliz… pero… esta vez, será así? Dirás "_no Italia, no te odio_" sonreiré y volverá todo como antes no? ¿Pasara eso?.. Soy ingenuo, soy un tonto… ahora me di cuenta.. Realmente no soy de ayuda, pero si me pides que cambie lo haré, cambiare por ti, pero por favor.. no me dejes…

Ya que… tu..tu eres para mi…

* * *

Bajo un tanto apurado las escaleras, debía saberlo ¿que estaba pasando?, porque todo había cambiado, porque de un día para otro Alemania le repudiaba tanto, detestaba tenerlo cerca, el observaba esos cambios de expresiones, el aparecía y Alemania se molestaba, solo podía ser feliz a veces cuando observaba de lejos como el y Kiku conversaban tranquilos, juró ver unas cuantas veces esa sonrisa que Alemania solo le regalaba el, pero sonreía con Kiku ¿pasaba algo? ¿Por qué sucedía esto?

-veneciano? –llamo el mayor de la italias, estaba sentado en el comedor cuando escucho el sonar de un equipaje bajando, bueno pudo ver que solo era una maleta, pero como Feliciano era un idiota, era más que claro que había echo bastante ruido.

-adónde vas? –pregunto un tanto enigmado, el menor seguía bajando las escaleras sin dirigirle palabra alguna, mas hasta que llego al frente de el y el sonrió.

-voy a ver a Alemania…-menciono tranquilo, con una sonrisa serena, Lovino frunció el ceño.

-al macho patatas? Aun sigues con eso veneciano? Aun sigues con esto? Ya basta!, déjate de juegos…-le menciono severo, Italia solo sonreía algo cansado.

-niichan… no te molestes, necesito saber solo una cosa…

-podrías averiguarlo sin tener que verle es asqueroso rostro..

-solo necesito saberlo de el, nada mas…-Lovino noto un tono de seriedad en sus palabras, realmente su tonto ototo estaba cambiado, ya no actuaba como antes, el estaba.. tan apagado, sonreía prudentemente, se mantenía tranquilo y atento a todas las reuniones que mantenían con el gordo de Mussolini, sin duda, algo pasaba entre esos dos…

-como sea.. no evitare detenerte, mas te advierto, que si vienes llorando no te consolare…-suspiro molesto y se devolvió al comedor, Feliciano solo asintió sonriendo, el sabia el carácter de Romano, lo cual solo dijo por ultima vez cerrando el tema.

-volveré en 3 días… prometo no volver llorando…-dicho esto Lovino escucho el cerrar de la puerta.

-…_aun no comprendes lo que pasa Feliciano? No comprendes que esa alianza la termino el…_

* * *

Se dirigió un poco con prisa a la estación, debía viajar cuanto antes, había dejado pasar ya mas de 5 meses, y no podía esperar mas, la desesperación acababa con lo poco y nada de pensamientos racionales que le quedaban, dolía el pecho, tiritaba su cuerpo, pero no lloraría, si el lloraba Alemania le repudiaría mas, y no podía, debía enfrentarlo sin una lagrima, aunque por dentro estuviera desecho.

Tomo aquel tren, ese día.

* * *

Llego en la tarde, ya se encontraba de camino por aquel lugar que solía visitar siempre, para el era un camino a casa, un día normal en que llegaría y Alemania le ayudaría a cocinar o simplemente le dejaría dormir en sus rodillas, como antes, nada había cambiado, se detuvo para respirar el aire calido de aquel camino de tierra.

Estaba listo, se paro en frente del portal, tomo aire, sus brazos temblaban, todo su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, pensaba apenas verlo saltar a sus brazos, llorar, llorar y explicarle entre gritos, llantos y sollozos todo lo que el…

No importaba nada ya, debía hacerlo era ahora o nunca, toco el picaporte de aquella puerta de roble y espero, mas no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando el rubio apareció en frente de el, este le miro sorprendido, Italia solo subió la mirada y se quedo allí, quieto, no podía moverse, los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada y solo lo que puedo hacer fue bajar la mirada, el rubio tembló un poco, no esperaba verlo a el, en frente de su puerta, allí sin reaccionar, no después de hablarle pedido aquello, sin duda, a veces el italiano no escuchaba.

Cuando ya el silencio se comenzaba a sentir muy incomodo, el alemán rompió el hielo.

-que haces aquí?-el chico reacciono al escuchar aquella voz ronca y demandante.

-s-solo quería, hablar contigo…-aclaro sus pensamientos, y le miro serio, esto le sorprendió al germano, ver a Italia con ese semblante? Sin duda era una mala broma, terminaría llorando, como siempre, así que no le importo, se quedo allí, observándolo.

-conversar que? No hay nada que conversar, siento todo esto, pero debes devolverte..-antes de poder cerrar la puerta, veneciano apoyó su mano en la puerta, evitando que este la cerrara.

-regálame un poco de tu tiempo, solo te pido eso…-le miro un poco frustrado, el rubio solo suspiro agotado, solo seria un momento, después el se iría, así que no importaba, ya no importaba.

-bien, dime que quieres saber?-le miro indiferente.

-y-yo…-tembló al ver aquellos ojos mirarlo tan despectivamente.

-vamos! No tengo tiempo!-demando molesto, el castaño solo endureció mas su mirada.

-Alemania, me odias?

-….

-respondeme! Me odias? Tanto asco te doy Alemania? que pasa? Porque me odias? porque detestas mi presencia? Soy inútil no? No sirvo, es eso? Por favor.. yo..-antes de terminar su frase, el rubio tomo la muñeca de este muy bruscamente.

-basta…-pronuncio Ludwig, molesto, estaba realmente molesto, verlo así a veneciano le daba miedo, jamás nunca le había visto esa mirada, llena de odio y resentimiento.

-A-alemania me duele…-se quejo el mas bajo, el alto apretó mas.

-ya no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra… no quiero verte mas.. –articulo con asco.

-…te doy asco? Porque? Porque demonios me haces esto Alemania! –unas lagrimas frustradas salieron de sus ojos cafés, el alemán le soltó bruscamente.  
-..Comprendo.. ya no te sirvo…la verdad… te serví alguna vez? Yo… solo quería saberlo.. y comprendí la respuesta… pensé que seria un calido "no, Italia, no te odio"…-agacho su cabeza, tembló, estaba temblando, realmente Feliciano lloraba, pero tragaba esas lagrimas, las tragaba con dolor, sin dejar salir ni un ruido, su voz se quebraba, pero volvía a tomar control.

-eso era todo?..

-eso era todo…-el castaño levanto la mirada, respiro disimulado y le sonrió, le brindo una sonrisa llena de amor, una de esas sonrisas que alguna vez le habían echo sentir vivo a Ludwig.

-yo quería decirte como ultimo… te ame mucho, siempre te ame Alemania… -el rubio abrió sus ojos, era posible aquello? Era posible aquello? No era mentira? No… al escuchar esas palabras y ver aquella sonrisa rota, lastimera, llena de pena, titubeó.

-vete a casa…-y cerro la puerta.

Allí estaba, parado frente a esa puerta, se dio media vuelta y camino por el mismo camino, tranquilo, cargaba su maleta, sus pies se movieron unos cuantos metros alejados de aquel lugar antes de caer de rodillas y gritar, gritar desesperado, lloraba, lloraba desecho, lloraba con dolor, gritaba, se mecía, se abrazaba, tapaba su rostro con sus manos, temblaba, como era posible? Como era posible que el lo hubiera dicho? Como era posible que le tratase así? Le daba asco, el era digno del asco que sentía Ludwig, estaba muerto, muerto para el y para el mismo, ya todo había acabado.

* * *

Cayo la noche, y estaba allí, parado en la estación, mirando fijo, una mirada muerta, soltó su maleta y desapareció, desapareció entre las luces del tren, entre la noche y el cielo negro, en ese instante, el solo desapareció.

* * *

En aquel momento en que la presencia del castaño había desaparecido de enfrente de sus ojos celestes, cayo al suelo, no podía creerlo, no podía llorar, no estaba escrito en sus leyes, en sus reglas estrictas, un sentimiento de pena de un dolor agudo se incrusto en su pecho, callo débil, sus ojos tomaron un color rojo, tapo su boca evitando soltar esos gemidos de dolor, de dolor en el pecho, como podía hacerle esto? Hacerle eso a aquella persona que tanto amaba, que tanto le había ayudado, era un bastardo, un maldito sin alma, un pobre perro atado a las reglas de su patria, de su fanatismo por aquel emblema, aquella cruz de David, amantes de esos colores, del rojo y el negro.

El japonés le vio arrodillado en el suelo y corrió para apoyarlo, rodeo sus brazos en la espalda del rubio, entendió bien todo, comprendió aquel amor incondicional, pero errado, no estaba permitido, ya había terminado, la alianza **Germano-italiana **había terminado.

-…terminara… tranquilo…lo comprenderán…lo comprenderán…-la voz del nipón le calmo un poco, levanto su mano y la entrelazo con la de Kiku, este apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del germano y suspiro.

-no importa lo que pase Ludwig, siempre estaré allí para ti…-sonrió tranquilo, el alemán acaricio la mano del japonés y cerro sus ojos.

La alianza **Germano-nipona **había comenzado.

* * *

-aparece- wii mi primer fic de Hetalia y ya me comporte mal con ita u.u es que esta idea surgio un dia

¿Alemania x Japon? ¿Italia herido? ¿Gilbert consolando? entonces lo maquine, igual no me gusta mucho la pareja Germana-nipona, prefiero a mi adorado Ale amando al tonto de ita XD

Como sea! espero les gusten! -les abraza-

reviews? //x// onegai!!!

Entre mas reviews dejen Canada se hace un poquito mas importante, porfavor! no dejen que Canada no sea importante :__:


	2. Sinceridad

Caminaba seguro, había estado en alguno que otro bar, que podía hacer? le encantaba beber y mas celebrar, y celebrar… aunque realmente no sabia que estaba celebrando, movió sus orbes color rubí hacia muchas direcciones, a pesar de haber bebido un buen poco seguía erguido, ya estaba en él beber todas las noches y ni el comprendía porque…

-será mejor dejar este mal habito.. –comentaba en voz alta, mientras caminaba por esas calles frías, oscuras de la capital germana, había algunas luces encendidas, pocas personas transitando, y bien? estaban a principio de invierno, y el frió era insoportable, era de saberlo..

Diviso un parque cercano, estaba un poco mareado, y no tenia intención alguna de volver a donde su hermano, se sentó tranquilo y suspiro, divisando el gran y majestuoso cielo negro, lleno de luces.

-..me pregunto.. ¿Que debe ser uno para poder llegar a ese lugar?…

…

-..De veras ser una estrella…

Abrió los ojos impresionado, acaso, Dios le había respondido? No, no, Dios no tiene una vocecita triste y quebrada…se voltio y no vio a nadie, entonces? ¿Estaba loco? ¿El alcohol surgía efecto? Cuando se preguntada todo esto sintió un sollozo muy bajito, miro hacia atrás, bajo la mirada y allí, estaba aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños, de sonrisa tonta, pero… y esa sonrisa tonta? Esa risa que por alguna razón le llamaba la atención? No le había visto por muchos meses, el siempre visitaba a su hermano... y? porque había desaparecido… y, curiosamente aparecido allí, debajo de el, llorando?

-i-ita-chan? –le llamo, el joven levanto la mirada y el peliblanco vio con asombro, aquellos ojos tan felices y expresivos ahora se teñían de.. lagrimas? Porque estaba allí, solo, en la noche, en el frió? Acaso dios le había puesto en su camino a…

-…que sucedió?...-su mirada se endureció, y aclaro su voz en demanda, el joven tembló.

-…nada, es..es solo que me perdí..-mintió el castaño, Gilbert sonrió tiernamente, ambos sabían que era una estúpida y tonta mentira.

Gilbert se levanto de en donde descansaba y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el italiano, se agacho y quedo a nivel del más joven.

-.....

-…se trata de quién creo…ya lo supiste?

-……-Feliciano abrió los ojos y le miro sorprendido, al parecer todos sabían, todos menos el… una razón mas para sentirse un inútil.

-ya veo... no sabias, no te culpo… cuando uno ya no desea nada con el otro debería decirle personalmente, claro, por cordialidad…

-era obvió no? Era muy obvió y… como siempre, siempre… fui el ultimo en enterarme…- entrecerró sus ojos con dolor, llamando nuevamente esas lagrimas tibias, pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez sintió una suavidad un tanto tibia, las pálidas manos del germano estaban debajo de esos ojos, limpiando esas lagrimas, se sorprendió, mas sintió pena y vergüenza. Agacho su vista y por inercia abrazo al mas alto, este callo y devolvió el abrazo.

-…vamos… si te quedas aquí te resfriaras…-pronuncio con un vozarrón ronco y tranquilo.

* * *

La noche era un tanto quieta y callada.

Kiku se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo para el día siguiente, metido en sus pensamientos, no dejada de pensar en que terminaría todo esto, no se sentía nada feliz al ver a sus 2 mejores amigos en ese estado, tampoco se sentía muy bien estando…entre ellos.. pero, el no deseaba el mal para el castaño, se sentía un tanto frustrado por estar en su posición…sin darse cuenta al voltear vio al rubio mirándolo extrañado, bajo la vista y entendió, entre sus pies estaban 2 platos rotos, pero como? Tanto pensaba que no se había dado cuenta?... era una vergüenza.

-…Kiku, ya, es muy tarde, no te esfuerces…-sonrió apenado, el nipón se sonrojo.

-p-perdón, no me di cuenta y…-se quedo en silencio al ver como el europeo se agachaba para limpiar el desorden.

-no hace falta que te disculpes…-una vez terminado, se incorporo y acaricio los cabellos del pelinegro, este se quedo quieto, observando como el otro se retiraba.

-…_te_ _debe doler mucho…porque…no soy un buen sustituto...verdad?_

* * *

-Listo! no es mucho, pero al menos nos servirá para pasar la noche…-comentaba apenado Gilbert al abrir la puerta de aquel hotel al paso, sin duda, el no quería ni aparecer por su casa.

-…tan malo es regresar al hogar?...-el alto le miro extrañado, porque ya no reía como antes? Estaba quieto, el no era así, no, no le recordaba así, aquel muchacho enfrente de el…

-…creo que no entendí… al menos no me rendí fácilmente…-sonrió avergonzado, con una pizca de amargura, se sentó en la cama, mirando a un costado perdido en sus pensamientos, aquel sol ya no alumbraba mas, el mismo sol que Prusia siempre había buscado entre tanta nieve.

-…basta… deja de actuar así…-el mas bajo se voltio, mirándolo sorprendido, con algunas hileras de lagrimas.

-deja de actuar así, maldición! No puedes pasar toda tu vida lamentándote!, acaso no comprendes?!... –le grito un tanto alterado, sin duda, el necesitaba ese sol, nunca lo negó, lo necesitaba, pero ahora, era normal odiar a su propio hermano por quitarle aquello?... si… si era normal…porque aquello era de el, y solo de el.

-G-Gilbert-san…-se limpio sus lagrimas- l-lo siento…-bajo su mirada apenado, el prusiano se acerco a el y le tomo de las mejillas, un tanto brusco, no era muy bueno expresando estas cosas.

-…yo no soy quien quisieras pero…-junto débilmente sus labios con los del menor, este abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sintiendo aquel beso un tanto tímido y algo brusco, lentamente los cerro y se dejo llevar.

Gilbert no sabia que estaba haciendo, seria impetuosidad? Si, era un impetuoso, un irrespetuoso, pero eso no importaba, lo estaba haciendo.

Siguió el beso con intensidad, sintiendo la pequeña boca del italiano, recorrió cada rincón con su demandante lengua, tocándose, acariciándose, juntándose, separándose, buscándose, se separaron unos minutos después para recuperar aire, no se dijo nada, tan solo fueron miradas perdidas, miradas tiernas, con compasión, alegres, tristes, sinceras.

El peliblanco le acaricio el rostro y se acerco suavemente, lleno de éxtasis, le beso otra vez, beso labios, esquinas de estos, mejillas, cabellos castaños, entrelazo sus dedos fríos entre tibios, tomo cada rincón, cada parte de la otra nación como suya, el menor solo sentía cada sensación, no pensaba, no dudaba, solo sentía, dejándose a la merced del otro.

El mayor le tomo de las caderas, sin dejar de besarlo tiernamente, comenzó a despojarlo de toda tela que impedía el conocimiento de nuevas tierras, el menor hizo lo mismo, apoyando su frente en el pecho del prusiano comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de este, una vez que Italia se encontraba sin telas molestas se dejo caer lentamente sobre la cama, sintiendo los tiernos besos que Gilbert esparcía por sus mejillas, su frente, su cuello, hombros y manos.

Tímidamente aquellos ojos rojos se posaron sobre los cafés, se miraron atentos, sin decir nada, solo se miraron, Gilbert separo delicadamente las piernas blanquecinas de Feliciano y se acerco a el.

-…dime si duele…-susurro algo tímido, no quería dañarlo.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, observando la oscura noche, tan solo la luz débil de aquella lámpara de mesa le acompañaba, pensaba demasiado y era gracias a eso que se perdía entre sus propios pensamientos, estaba confuso, no sabia que hacer, el sabia perfectamente que él no se había ido a casa, que aun estaba cerca…

Perdido? Desamparado? Llorando?... si, el debía encontrarse solo, asustado, llorando… y por culpa de su poca sinceridad consigo mismo, de su mentira con el mismo…y recordó porque todo había empezado…todo era culpa de aquel viejo horrible, de las mala comunicación, de la mala coordinación…y por culpa de 2 asquerosas personas, el y…

-Ludwig?...-se acerco el asiático preocupado.

-eh? Kiku? Aun estas despierto? –le miro sacudiendo su cabeza disimuladamente y ordenando unos papeles.

-aja… esta todo bien?... bueno, yo se que no lo esta…-se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio-…tan malo soy? Sin duda, no me lo permito…debo ser eficiente, inclusive…

-basta Kiku, no se trata de ti, eso ya lo hemos hablado antes, yo..

-no, no se trata de eso! Se trata de el, de nuestro aliado…-el rubio trago saliva-…se que no esta en nosotros decidirlo…y se perfectamente lo que planea tu superior, pero…no puedes seguir así...solo negarlo…-antes de que el japonés siguiera, el alemán se paro de su asiento y se agacho enfrente de el, el ojinegro le miro nervioso, al sentir como esas orbes celestes se encontraban acorralándolo.

-…-el más alto le sonrió tranquilamente y le beso, el nipón solo cerro los ojos con debilidad, y allí fue cuando recordó…como había llegado a amar a esa persona.


	3. Hogar

Un escenario de luz y lluvia de pétalos de sakura a recién florecer.

Se encontraba observando aquella magnifica lluvia de nieve rosada, extendió su mano para tocar una, pero rápidamente un escalofrió le hizo voltear y encontrarse con una persona muy diferente a el, de piel blanca y levemente rosada, de cabellos de oro y ojos color del cielo, diferente a todos los que había visto…un misterio…adentrando a una locura curiosa…

**-.-.-.-.-**

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y observo atento, se encontraba en la misma habitación, sintió un peso suave en su pecho, mientras le abrazaban levemente, sonrió ruborizado y acaricio aquel brazo protector y cerro sus ojos lentamente, allí estaba seguro, se adentro en el sueño y recordó como había sucedido todo, como había comenzado a guardar en su pecho ese sentimiento resguardado y solo de el…hacia el portador de la cruz teutónica.

**Hace ya más**** de 3 años…**

-Es un placer tenerlo aquí, pase, el príncipe esta ansioso de conocerlo…-se escuchaba desde las afueras del palacio, Kiku observaba atento a aquellas personas tan diferentes…

-"_que pensara hacer Hirohito-san?"_ – pensó atento, mas sintió un leve toque en su espalda, volteando un tanto nervioso.

-Japón-san, le asuste?

-no, no se preocupe…Shigemitsu Mamoru-san…-pronuncio con dificultad.

**Y** recuerdo que fue allí, cuando me condujeron hacia aquella oficina y pude ver a Hirohito-san y a Shigemitsu-san firmando unos papeles y en frente de ellos a unos hombres de mirada fría, distinto a nosotros, comentando sobre la raza aria y sobre judíos…pude ver un emblema llamativo en su uniforme.

Sin duda no me pareció nada grato, más al sentir que me tocaban el hombro nuevamente un escalofrió recorrió una vez mas mi espalda y al voltear vi el color mas claro de un cielo despejado colocado en los ojos de un hombre mas alto que yo, de mirada un tanto dura y seria, de cabellos como el hilo de oro de las túnicas del emperador.

…Allí conocí a Alemania.

Primer contacto Germano – nipón

* * *

Abrió con pereza sus ojos, se levanto un tanto brusco, se rasco la cabeza con dificultad, sintiendo una débil luz chocar contra sus ojos color rubí, sin duda un hilo de luz un tanto juguetón había escapado de la cortina color mostaza.

_-"…no fue sueño verdad?..."_ – pensó antes de bajar su mirada y encontrarse allí, a un Italia acurrucado, dormido aun y sobre todo...

Se miro asimismo y se encontró sin nada de ropa, sin duda, no había sido un sueño y había echo suyo al italiano… no estaba nada de mal, siempre lo había deseado, pero… el sabia que Italia no lo había echo por amor, mas bien por consuelo…eso le molestaba un poco, pero que importaba, ya había pasado, y el no era un hombre de lamentaciones, el no lo era…

-e-eh?.. G-Gilbert-san?...-se escucho aquella vocecita adormilada, se levanto sentándose en la cama, entallo sus ojos con pereza y le sonrió al peliblanco, este le miro bastante sonrojado, nervioso, pero sobre todo intrigado...

-..I-Italia…como dormiste? Estas bien??...-le pregunto alejándose un poco para darle espacio, este le miro con duda.

-si estoy bien? bueno…-pensó, Prusia trago saliva- estoy bien… dormí bien –se estiro un poco- yo... quería agradecerte...-el castaño se sonrojo levemente, mirando hacia otro lugar, el prusiano no comprendió..¿Gracias?

-eh? g-gracias dices?

-aja…-asintió-…yo…nunca había echo eso…-bien, desde aquí todo iba bastante rápido…había oído bien? lo había echo? No estaba soñando verdad? Como podría ser que después de unos años con su hermano menor el joven italiano jamás y subrayo, **JAMAS** había tenido, pues… ya se imaginaran…

-...a-acabas d-de decir que... e-eras...pues.. eras...(tiempo MUY pasado) eh...v-virgen?-no sabia que expresión mas graciosa tenia ahora estampada en su cara, como había podido hacer eso? Eh... pero era tan malo? acababa de enterarse que había sido el primer hombre del castaño, eso era bueno, inclusive le había ganado a West.

-..pasa algo Gilbert-san?...-le miro atento, un tanto sonrojado, el peliblanco le abrazo rápidamente, el castaño abrió sus ojos ruborizándose aun mas.

-no importa! Prometo cuidarte desde ahora...-hizo una pausa- e-esto... Italia-chan...pues.. quería decirte que.. t-tu.. me gustas mucho...-miro hacia otro lado un tanto sonrojado y serio, el chico sonrió divertido y correspondió el abrazo.

-grazie Gilbert-san, es muy amable..-sonrió con cortesía y se dispuso a vestirse, el peliblanco volteo nervioso.

* * *

Ya había terminado de ordenar la habitación, se encontraba solo en la gran casa germana, recorrió nostálgico cada pasillo y sala, toco débilmente aquel piano, miro los cuadros mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los muebles, tratando de guardar cada textura con el, su mirada era inexpresiva, pero al pensar en él se ruborizaba considerablemente, pero aun no sabia lo que el alemán pensaba de el, podía asegurar que tan solo le veía como un sustituto y aun no podía sacar de sus pensamientos que Ludwig seguía pensando en el italiano…no, pero que cosas pensaba, el había aceptado ser el sustituto y esforzarse en ser el mejor…como siempre...

Suspiro pesado y salio de allí, con un abrigo y una lista de compras.

* * *

-te encuentras bien?...-pregunto el austriaco al mirar como el alemán se encontraba apoyando su sien contra sus manos, sin moverse de aquel escritorio, sin hacer nada, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-..Ludwig?...estas bien? vamos! Deja de asustarme, ya no tenemos tiempo para estos juegos, hay muchas cosas que hacer, llegaron unos papeles de Italia y…-rápidamente el alemán tomo bruscamente los papeles, dejando boquiabierto al aristócrata, quien sin ver con previo aviso que el rubio se le abalanzaría por aquellos documentos hubiera al menos retrocedido, y sacar mas información de lo que pasaba.

Tomo los papeles con fuerza y leyó, leyó y leyó…cuando termino aquel papel bajo la mirada, era definitivo, aquel sujeto…

-toma, lee esto y explícame que significa..-Ludwig estiro el papel hacia Roderich, este lo tomo y acomodando sus lentes leyó, una vez terminado trago saliva y suspiro.

-aquí… el jefe de Italia explica…que Alemania le devuelva su nación…o…

-explícame eso?

-que al parecer Italia se encuentra en Alemania…el no regreso a su casa.

-…o? que significa eso?

-que si no llega… te declarara la guerra…

-…

Aquel hombre salio del cuarto, dejando a su aliado un tanto aturdido, no entendía que pasaba entre Alemania y Italia, y si el mal entendido no llegaba a aclararse…podría haber serias heridas entre esos 2 sin tener ninguna cura en un futuro…

* * *

-ah!! Sin duda en Alemania el clima es un tanto extraño! –comento el castaño relajadamente, cubriéndose con el abrigo del prusiano, hacia un poco de frío.

El y Gilbert, ambos se encontraban paseando por las calles de Berlín, al no tener a donde ir, supusieron que lo mejor era salir a pasear un poco.

-oe Ita-chan..-el castaño le miro atento, el prusiano solo trago saliva.

-eh? dime Gilbert-san…-sonrió divertido.

-esta bien.. todo esto?...todo esto esta bien?

-eh? como dices?

-bien… hace ya unos días que no has vuelto a casa y tu hermano y tu jefe deben estar preocupados, no crees que es mejor que les llames?

-…-el joven pensó un momento.

-..Lo siento, no debería meterme, pero…tú me preocupas…-comento el más alto.

-tienes razón… te parece si me llevas hacia algún teléfono publico? –sonriendo, Gilbert solo suspiro relajado, amaba cuando el italiano no se tomaba nada en serio, era algo muy lindo en el.

* * *

El nipón simplemente caminaba por las mismas calles de siempre, Berlín era maravillosa, aunque aun se sentía un tanto incomodo al ver pocos como el, después del pacto que habían firmado con Alemania alguna de su gente se había animado a visitar el país europeo.

Camino lentamente como siempre hacia, estaba acostumbrado a aquel frío y con esto solo pensaba llegar a casa, cocinar una buena sopa de miso y esperar al alemán.

-.._uff…con este frío… seria bueno permanecer en cama no_? –sonrió con tal pensamiento vago de su parte.

* * *

-aquí es Ita-chan…-sonrió mientras le entregaba el teléfono, el italiano lo tomo y marco, mientras esperaba, el ojirubi se alejo un poco dándole espacio.

**Y el teléfono sonó y sonó…**

…

-_alo? Demonios!! si eres tu España juro que te…_

-…niichan soy yo…

-_Veneciano? Donde mierda estas? Eres un desconsiderado! El bastardo de Benito lo único que ha echo es mandar cartas como loco a toda Europa! acaso no sabes que estamos a fines de la guerra? Eres un idiota…ya se, no me digas, estas con el macho patatas ese no? Maldición! Acaso no te cansas de arrastrarte! Tu.._

-…niichan…yo no estoy con el…

-_eh? como!? Haber dime y en donde estas? estas solo? Ya se! Quieres que te vaya a buscar no es cierto? Bien si es así llamare a Benito y…_

-no, no lo digas nada, yo estoy bien…veras…estoy en Alemania.

-_en Alemania? Y porque Mierda estas allí si no estas con el mal parido ese??!! y.. ya se… te lo dijo no_…-su tono se suavizo un poco.

-aja...tenias razón… no debí venir en primer lugar, pero estoy bien…-sonrió apenado.

-_eh? y que haces allí aun? Acaso quieres darle lastima para que así te acepte otra vez no?_

-no es eso, tengo otro motivo para estar aquí…

-_otro motivo? oyeme bien, ya estoy arto de tu irresponsabilidad, acaso no sabes lo preocupado que estoy por ti!! Además, si no vuelves las cosas empeoraran, no te has enterado.._

-eh? enterarme de que?

-_Benito le mando una carta a Alemania en advertencia, si no te devuelve_…-el castaño abrió los ojos consternado.

* * *

A lo lejos el nipón observaba asombrado que adelante, bastante delante de el, el italiano y el prusiano se encontraban juntos, y mas fue su sorpresa al observar como el castaño se le tiraba abrazándolo y el peliblanco le correspondía.

Sin duda… debía contárselo a Alemania.

* * *

El alemán llegaba bastante cansado a casa, era ya media noche, dejo su chaqueta en el perchero de entrada y camino cansado, al dirigirse a la sala vio al japonés sentado allí, observándolo.

-Kiku… ya es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo y…

-los vi…

-eh? a quienes?

-llame a Austria-san, me contó lo que paso…

-ese idiota de Roderich, mira todo lo que te dijo es solo una estupidez ya…

-esta con Prusia-san..-el rubio abrió los ojos.

-q-quien? –se temía lo peor, se temía de que ese "quien" fuera…

-…Italia-san…esta con Prusia-san los vi hoy juntos en el centro de la ciudad.

-…-no dijo nada, se dirigió al cuarto, allí cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella.

-_yo.. solo soy un sustituto… nada mas…porque? Si soy mejor…soy mejor que…no.. no eres mejor… no lo eres… porque no eres amado..no eres mejor…_-Kiku trago sus lagrimas, apretó sus puños contra sus piernas y agacho la cabeza, lleno de ira, de angustia…

**En la Habitacion…**

-_mierda... mierda… que haces con el? Que haces con ese tipo? Estas haciendo esto por despecho? Es eso? Mierda si es eso...juro que con mis manso yo…pero que digo?…yo lo decidí, yo lo aleje… no debería lamentarme, el es libre…ya es libre verdad?...si nada de esto hubiera pasado, talvez seguiríamos como siempre…_

_No sirvo para expresar lo que siento… y menos ahora_…-se levanto del suelo, limpio sus ojos y respiro profundo, recordando al japonés, que no podía dejarlo así, abrió la puerta y allí se encontró con el, cabizbajo, quieto enfrente suyo, el alemán le miro sorprendido.

-o-oe Kiku…-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser abrazado por el japonés, era un tanto extraño ya que el conocía al nipón y sabia que esas muestras de cariño no eran propias de su naturaleza.

-Kiku… pasa algo?..-dijo tiernamente mientras posaba una de sus manos en los cabellos negros del mas bajo.

-_Hanasanaide…onegai, Hanasanaide_…-murmuro en su idioma, sonrojado y a punto de llorar, cosa que el ojiceleste no comprendió, sorprendido de verlo así, tan indefenso.

-..Kiku, tranquilo…-murmuro acariciando sus cabellos- te sientes mal? Quieres que llame al medico?- el mas bajo negó con la cabeza.

-_boku…boku wa_… -el alemán presto atención.

-_anata…anata ga.. anata ga suki desu, Doitsu_…-intento comprenderlo, pero no sabia lo que el asiático había murmurado, podría deberse a algo como "no te preocupes, Alemania" o "todo estará bien, Alemania", sonrió, de seguro se trataba de eso, el rubio lo separo de el y se agacho.

El japonés se ruborizo violentamente al ver al alemán en frente de el, agachandose.

-mira, no soy bueno para decir estas cosas, pero pase lo que pase me esforzare si? Y lo haré por ambos…-le tomo las manos en símbolo de seguridad y unión.

El nipón cerro sus ojos soltando unas lagrimas y le abrazo, arrodillándose en el suelo, quedando al mismo nivel que el germano, le abrazo mucho, como nunca lo había echo antes, el rubio solo le correspondió en silencio, nunca había visto tan desprotegido a Japón, nunca, pero no estaba mal que el fuera el único en verlo de esta manera, el pelinegro se separo un poco y agacho la mirada, casi rozando la punta de su nariz con la del europeo, este sonrió con ternura y le beso la frente.

-es tarde ya... será mejor dormir…

-no, no quiero…

-eh? –el alemán no comprendió.

-yo…quisiera, quisiera pasar esta noche contigo…

-…-asintió seguro, y lo tomo como si de una novia se tratase, le condujo hacia la cama y le recostó allí, observándolo serenamente.

* * *

-Ita-chan no tienes frío? Estas bien?- Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas de un paseo central de la ciudad de Berlín, estaba oscuro y hacia frío, demasiado, Gilbert abrazo fuerte de lado al italiano, intentando calmar esos temblores del cuerpo del mas bajo.

-a-aja.. p-pero me preocupas mas tu..-le miro apenado al ver que el ojirubi solo traía una camisa, y el frío era insoportable- de no haber huido así, no hubiera dejado mi maleta en ese lugar…-se quejo casi llorando, el mas alto sonrió apenado y le acaricio la punta de la nariz con su pulgar, el castaño le miro ruborizado.

-vamos, es mi culpa, si yo tuviera un hogar nada de esto pasaría…-suspiro agotado, el tenia un hogar no? Pero…

-…si tienes un hogar…-el peliblanco le miro sorprendido.

-….

-sabes cual es?

-..no...

-aquí, conmigo…-sonrió adormilado y cubrió con sus manos tibias la mano de Prusia.

El mas alto sonrió adolorido, sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho, tenerlo cerca, le hacia doler el alma, le dolía mucho, sentir esa amabilidad, ese calor de aquel sol.

Dolía tener a Italia tan cerca, tan cerca de su frío corazón.

"…_tan malo esta todo? Solo quería pasar un momento mas aquí…no quiero causarle problemas…ya lo eh echo bastante, ocasioné su odio y ahora ocasionaré guerra…_

…_perdóname Alemania.. pero.. yo no quiero desaparecer aun de tu vida así… no quiero.. y menos de esta manera… tener que entrar en guerra contra ti…"_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

_Las siguientes biografias fueron sacadas de internet y de paginas relacionadas._

**Shigemitsu**** Mamoru**: Político japonés (1887-1957). Ministro de Exteriores en 1943, firmo en 1945 el acta de rendición de Japón..

**Hiro-Hito**: Emperador de Japón (1926-1989). En los primeros años de su reinado, Hiro-Hito tuvo una posición pasiva en cuanto a política, dejando el gobierno japonés en manos de militares ultranacionalistas, lo que derivó en la guerra con China (1937-1945) y en la alianza militar con las potencias del eje (1940), lo que involucró a Japón en la II Guerra Mundial.

**Hanasanaide**: literalmente interpretado como un "no me dejes"

**Anata ga suki desu**: "tu me gustas" o también "tu me gustas mucho"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tanto tiempo! Enserio muchas, muchas gracias! x3

Me hace muy feliz saber que estén siguiendo esta historia..

Igual me apena mucho tener que enterarme que a muchas les causo algo de pena..

La verdad, esta historia afloro lo mis visiones negativas –sonríe apenada-

Muchas gracias por leer! Ya estoy en el cap 3º y espero seguir hasta un 5º y terminarlo, espero sigan siguiéndolo como hasta ahora!

PD: me divierten muchos sus reviews, enserio, me hacen mucha gracia y a veces termino riéndome sola, no odien a Japón si? El solo se enamoro…

Las estimo mucho!


	4. Invierno

_-porque no te gustan los inviernos Alemania?_

_-…_

_-eh? ve ve ve__ No me has respondido.._

_-no es que importe.._

_-pero a mi si me importa! Vamos! Dime… hera hera_

_-…bueno… los inviernos.. en casa son bastantes fríos.._

_-por eso?_sonrió tiernamente mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro del alemán.

-bueno.. si quieres, Italia te visitara todos los inviernos y abrazara a Alemania hasta que termine la estación y así no tendrá mas frío-

_-…tonto…-_musito un tanto sonrojado.

..-.-.-.-.-.-..

Despertó con un dolor fuerte en la cabeza, se incorporó un tanto atontado y observo el panorama, se sentó en la cama y suspiro cansado al mismo momento que desordenaba un poco mas sus cabellos dorados, recordando aquel sueño_…¿porque el había soñado aquello?_ Era principio de invierno y el aun sentía frío…

Esperó un momento hasta ordenar sus pensamientos y recordó aquel incidente en su oficina y aquella carta…

No esperó mucho y parándose tomo su ropa, se vistió y salio de allí.

De espaldas, solo cubierto por aquellas sabanas blancas, Japón observo el suelo escuchando como la puerta principal se cerraba, mirando de reojos el reloj de mesa

**4:30 a****m**

-_…no puedes dormir verdad?...aun puedo escuchar aquel ultimo suspiro tuyo al salir de mi…_

…_Italia… llamaste ese nombre…-_apretó con fuerza las sabanas y cerro sus ojos evitando llorar…cosa que no resulto.

* * *

Recorrió impaciente las calles casi solitarias de la capital, el viento helado chocaba con sus mejillas, tenía las manos congeladas y su aliento solo quedaba inmortalizado en nubes de vapor cada vez que suspiraba…

Desde hace mas de 5 meses lo único que hacia era suspirar, y así todo el tiempo…

No admitiría, nunca admitiría que el conocía la razón de aquellos suspiros intranquilos.. no lo admitiría…

Siguió su camino y paro enfrente de un edificio, un gran edificio…

No eran exactamente horas de visita, pero el necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber el origen del odio hacia la republica italiana.

* * *

-titititititi~

-Ita-chan! Enserio si quieres podemos ir a un motel!-se escuchaba la voz del peliblanco muy preocupado, ambos, el y el italiano se encontraban en una banca de un parque, Italia sentado y el prusiano descansando en sus piernas, hacia bastante frío, Gilbert se acomodo sentándose enfrente del mas bajo y le tomo de los hombros.

-ya no lo resisto! Vamonos de aquí!

-p-pero! P-pero g-gi-gilber-ert…titititi~ n-no quiero…quiero que t-tu gastes..d-dinero e-en…-antes de el italiano pudiera terminar fue callado por un beso, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y puedo jurar que en ese instante olvido todo el frío que le inundaba.

-no digas nada mas si?...-sonrió separándose de el, el castaño solo suspiro nervioso.

-pero… es mi culpa..

-no digas eso, yo lo prometí, no es así? Protegerte y eso haré…-sonrió y le abrazo.

-ve ve ve~ sin duda Gilbert-san sabe como tranquilizarme –cerro sus ojos cansado, tenia sueño y el frío no ayudaba en nada.

-ya se! –se levanto emocionado y un tanto dudoso, el menor solo le miro sorprendido.

-yo se en donde podemos quedarnos y sin gastar nada de dinero.

-e-enserio?

-aja, p-pero no se si…

-solo será una noche!..

-bueno! Si es así… Claro! –le tomo de la mano y ambos corrieron entre la oscuridad y la poca iluminación de aquellos postes de luz.

* * *

-esta abierto?-se escucho el crujido de la puerta de roble.

-aja, pasa…-comento aquel hombre desde su silla, en su escritorio.

-veo que no puedes dormir…-comento el joven apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-ni tu tampoco

-deberías dejar de fumar no crees?

-fumar? No creo que el cáncer me mate..

-viejo testarudo…

-y que sucede?

-aun no vuelve?

-no.. Envié una carta, solo falta una respuesta.

-…

-entra, no te quedes parado allí

-…-el joven no se movió.

-como sabrás… falta poco y no tenemos la suficiente fuerza..

-no digas eso, si se motiva..

-motivación? La educación no ayuda mucho sabes?

-nunca comprendí el porque de esos libros…

-lo hubieras visto si solo tuviéramos mas tiempo…

-no eres una mala persona..

-lo crees?

-….

-bueno… mañana esperare paciente, si no llega nada…

-piensas en eso?

-aja… una visita sorpresa no le caería mal a quien fue una vez un buen amigo…

-ahora comprendo porque la desunión.. y aun en estos tiempos?

-nadie lo sabe, es problema interno, si ellos lo supieran seria el fin de esto, o no?

-y aun así puedes dormir?

-vez que duermo placidamente?

-….

-la gente tiene motivaciones, pero esta la duda…

-podrías dirigirte mañana al pueblo.

-me leíste la mente…

-…

-ya es tarde, y debes descansar, mañana de veras ayudarme a motivar tanto al sur como al norte.

-…

-recuerda que aun debemos recuperarlo no?

-_**N**__aturalmente, non ho dimenticato ..._

-_**T**__ali meglio?_

-…

-_**B**__ambino andare a dormire , domani sarà una lunga giornata_

-…_**L**__'erba cattiva non muore mai._ –el italiano salio de allí, dejando al mandatario un tanto impaciente.

-..._**N**__on mi rompere i coglioni..Romano_...-se estiro en su silla y miro por la ventana.

* * *

Un silencio reino la sala de aquella casa, no esperaba verlo allí, sabia que podía ser, pero no lo esperaba..

_Que hacia Japón allí? Que hacia Japón en casa de Alemania? Que hacia el allí?_

Sus ojos rodearon todo el contorno de la antigua sala, observo a Prusia, observo a Japón, observo a Japón..

_Que hacia el allí?_

-…perdón la hora-comento apenado Gilbert con Italia de la mano.

-no te preocupes, además esta es su casa..

-aja, como sea, oye y west no esta?

-…no… el salio…

-a esta hora! Ese tipo.. cree que un paseo nocturno le hará bien, como sea.. Te dejamos, no haremos ruido kesesese –rió divertido mientras jalaba a Italia con el.

-…Austria me contó…

-…-Italia paro en saco y le observo.

-..y aun así piensas quedarte aquí.. Italia-kun?

-..yo..yo no lo hago para molestar a Alema..

-y porque estas aquí?..y con el? –miro a Prusia de reojos.

-oye! Yo no te eh dicho nada desde que entraste a esta casa, tu serás el "amigo especial" de west, pero el es el mío, así que basta, Ita-chan! –le llamo un tanto molesto, el italiano trago saliva y camino a donde el peliblanco.

-…el llegara… y que crees que pasara? Debería volver a casa, lo único que hace es ocasionar problemas aquí mientras podría hacer algo más útil allá…

-te dije que basta! –alzo la voz autoritario, el nipón solo callo y realizando una reverencia se dirigió al dormitorio, Italia solo observo como desaparecía.

-..Esto es incomodo no? –Se rasco el cuello- perdóname, si quieres nos vamos..

-no, no…esta bien… Kiku nunca le dirá que estoy aquí, así que mañana podríamos irnos muy temprano, el no dirá nada… me odia, así que solo querrá que me vaya…-sonrió apenado y le acompaño.

-Italia…-murmuro preocupado.

**E**l nipón cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia la cama, se sentó y medito.

-…_porque? Porque le trate así…el no me ha hecho nada.. _–Se cubrió el rostro con sus pálidas manos- _…yo fui el que hizo mal…yo acate la orden y realice mi labor.. pero nunca pensé que me aferraría tanto a mi misión…Alemania…-_pronuncio este nombre quebrándosele la voz.

* * *

El alemán ya se encontraba dentro del edificio, camino por los pasillos oscuros y llego hacia una puerta a medio cerrar, solo un hilo de luz escapaba y supo que se encontraba allí.

-_**E**__ntschuldigen Sie_..-golpeo la puerta discretamente.

-_**J**__a_?

- soy yo..

-vaya, Alemania, a estas horas?

-perdón..

-no, no hace falta, pasa, bebe algo –le ofreció un trago, el alemán sonrió y negó amable.

-y que te trae por aquí?-miro al rubio.

-.. bueno, no eh estado bien en estos últimos meses..

-te preocupa algo? –bebió tranquilo, el alemán le observo.

-aja..

-sobre la guerra?

-..no.. no exactamente…

-entonces?

-es.. es sobre la republica italiana..-el hombre dejo de beber y sonrió.

-…

-.. pasa algo malo?

-no.. solo que me llama la atención.. te llevabas bien con aquella nación no?

-así es _**H**__err_…

-.. ya veo.. pero.. sabes que la alianza solo desfavorecía a nuestras líneas.. Jamás supieron hacer algo bien.. siempre recibiendo llamados y cartas de queja de mis oficiales, que lo único que hacían las tropas italianas era retrasar nuestras conquistas..

-…

-no dirás nada?

-…

-ya veo…

-…

-.. ahora que lo recuerdo… leí la carta de Mussolini, puedes decirme que esta pasando?

-…

-puedes?

-…Italia no regreso…no regreso a casa, el esta aquí…

-oh.. veo.. y porque no lo haces regresar?

-…lo intente, pero…

-…sabes? Hace muchos siglos nuestros pintores conocieron aquel país llamado Italia, se maravillaron con el arte de aquel lugar, sabias? Muchos pintaron cuadros.. cuadros hermosos de los cuales al verlos reflejan a ambas naciones en gloria… siempre me pareció.. que nuestras naciones podrían vivir bien en conjunto y progresar…

-…

-pero… lo que no tolero es lo inútil que puede ser en guerra… no lo tolero…

-…_**H**__err_…

-si?

-que retrataban esos cuadros?

-me extraña que no los hayas vistos, si fueron tus pintores quienes lo retrataron…

-…

-bueno… se mostraban a dos figuras femeninas…siendo unidas y amables con la otra…

-…es una imagen pasiva y tranquila…

-aja, y curiosamente me recuerdan a ustedes dos.. ya había visto a Italia, esa vez en aquella reunión, recuerdas?

-aja…

-tímido y débil.. pensé que con tu ayuda y protección podría ser como nosotros…

-…Italia no es como Usted…

-lo se, lo se..

-…

-encargate… dejo en tus manos la decisión mas sensata.. pero, que quede claro que si los italianos intentan algo.. Me daré el gusto de decorar con su sangre mis tierras…

_-…__**A**__uf Wiedersehen, __**H**__err-_ el rubio reverencio y cerro la puerta..

_-…__**A**__uf Wiedersehen, Deutschland..._-el mandatario nazi suspiro, tomo la botella una vez más, lleno su vaso, tomo la carta y leyó nuevamente.

-gordo bastardo.. siempre haciéndome reír -sonrió-…podrían haber sido uno sabes? –bebió otra vez-

-…_**D**__ie Goeren kabbeln sich dauernd_...-suspiro.

* * *

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y más frío que de costumbre, las palabras de Adolf seguían en su cabeza, al llegar dejo su abrigo en el perchero y camino hacia la cocina, recorrió con su mano sus cansados ojos y al abrirlos…

Unas imágenes a cámara lenta, abrió sus orbes celestes impresionado, observo como un joven volteaba con la mirada abierta y expresiva, trago saliva, sintió como sus manos sudaban, su cuerpo tembló y vio como aquellos ojos color miel llamaron unas lagrimas que quedaron depositadas allí, sin querer caer.

_Pero, que hacia el allí? Que hacían ambos allí?_

El italiano abrió los labios, intentando llamar palabras, misión fallida, no pudo hablar…

El alemán bajo la mirada, intentando encontrar palabras, misión fallida, no puedo encontrarlas.

El silencio reino la situación y el reloj marcaba las **5:54 am**

-I-Italia…-al llamarlo el castaño tembló, al sentir aquel tono de voz tan neutro, sin alegría ni disgusto.

-..A-Alemania…-voltio completamente para quedar de pie enfrente de el, ambos se observaron impacientes, muchas cosas cruzaron por sus mentes, pero ninguno quería hablar.

Y el silencio reino una vez más.

* * *

**D**iccionario:

_Fuentes extraídas de Internet._

**Italiano:**

_**N**__aturalmente, non ho dimenticato_: Por supuesto, no eh olvidado.

_**T**__ali meglio?_: Estas mejor?

_**B**__ambino andare a dormire , domani sarà una lunga giornata_: los niños van a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

_**L**__'erba cattiva non muore mai._ : La hierba mala nunca muere

_**N**__on mi rompere i coglioni..Romano_: No me rompas las bo… Romano.

**Alemán:**

_**E**__ntschuldigen Sie_: Disculpe.

_**J**__a_?: Si?

_**H**__err_: Señor.

_**A**__uf Wiedersehen, __**H**__err_: Adiós, señor.

_**A**__uf Wiedersehen, Deutschland_: Adios, Alemania.

_**D**__ie Goeren kabbeln sich dauernd_: Los niños siempre peleándose.

-.-.-.-.-.

Llegando con el cuarto capitulo y sin duda estoy muy feliz!

Me han animado mucho y me han hecho reír demasiado!-riendo-

Sin duda están locas –sonríe feliz- me han ayudado mucho, tan amables..

Espero no ocasionar tragos amargos, pero la historia se esta tornando algo feliz! Aunque eso no quita que otros sufran… pero así es la vida, una sátira historia escrita con pausas y entregas atrasadas…

Gracias chicas han significado tanto para mi sus mensajes de animo!

Sin mas aclarar que no eh olvidado cada reviews y me eh guardado todo para el final!

Así que atentas para el cap final ya que daré regalos –sonríe-

Las adoro!


	5. Acción y Reacción

_El silencio reino la situación y el reloj marcaba las __**5:54 am**_

_-I-Italia…-al llamarlo el castaño tembló, al sentir aquel tono de voz tan neutro, sin alegría ni disgusto._

_-A-Alemania…-voltio completamente para quedar de pie enfrente de el, ambos se observaron impacientes, muchas cosas cruzaron por sus mentes, pero ninguno quería hablar._

_Y el silencio reino una vez más._

* * *

-p-perdón! Y-yo simplemente, pues.. G-Gilbert-san m-me ayudo y..y po-por eso estoy aquí, y-yo ya me r-retiro p-perdón! –pronuncio adolorido, nervioso, con la cabeza agacha, en ningún momento le miro mas a los ojos, tembló nervioso, cerro la puerta del mueble de la cocina, en donde estaban las ollas, había pensado preparar pasta, típico de el a esas altas horas de la noche, y era algo que Ludwig sabia muy bien.

Al cerrar se encamino rápido por el lado del alemán, este no dijo nada, con una de sus manos con dificultad desordeno su cabello, dejando aquel perfecto peinado hacia atrás, desordenado como lo usaba cuando salía de la formalidad en la que vivía día a día…

Al momento en el que el castaño pasaba por su lado, este estiro su brazo impidiendo que el italiano huyera de allí, lo tomo el otro hombro para apoyar todo el pecho del mas bajo en su brazo.

Reino el silencio.

-….-el joven abrió sus ojos impresionado, estaba helado, allí, parado allí, siendo detenido por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, que con solo pensar en ella le dolía el pecho y las ganas de llorar regresaban.

-...siempre huyes, siempre estas huyendo….y ahora… piensas huir de nuevo?

-…Alemania…

-me canse de verte huir, me canse de no poder hacer nada por detenerte…pero…

-ya no te ocasionare problemas.. Enserio, si esto es para que me vaya no te preocupes, yo me iré, prometo irme mañana si? Y ni me veras… –sonrió apenado, intentando ocultar su pena en una sonrisa divertida.

-…y así crees que solucionaras todo? Sonriendo? …-cerro los ojos duramente y suspiro-

-…

-siempre me pregunte el motivo por que siempre me perseguías insistentemente ¿Que era yo para ti en ese entonces? Seguías molestándome, eras peor que un dolor de cabeza, no te soportaba, siempre estuve solo y amaba mi soledad, extraño esas noches en que podía dormir tranquilo… desde que te conocí no eh vuelto a experimentarlas nunca mas, esa tranquilidad… siempre estas allí, arruinándome cada momento de trabajo, siempre allí…-el joven agacho la cabeza, apretó los puños, Alemania le contaba todo lo mal que hacia, jamás nunca le había dicho esto, jamás le había dicho claramente que el, Feliciano Vargas era una molestia para la republica Alemana.

-….

-y no dirás nada? Ahora no dirás nada verdad? –abrió sus ojos y le miro serio.

-….-el castaño seguía cabizbajo, estaba llorando, pero no como siempre lo solía hacer, sino que lloraba lleno de rabia, con dificultad, con angustia.

-estas…estas son las razones por las que no puedo dormir. Porque siempre pienso en todo el daño que te eh echo. Siempre pienso en las cosas horribles que te eh echo para que tu llores de esa manera. Porque extraño tu presencia. Porque no hay noche en que no me odie por las palabras que te dije ese día, ninguna noche que no piense en dónde estarás, que estarás haciendo, si aun piensas en mí…

-…-el castaño levanto su mirada incrédulo, ¿que era eso? ¿Esas palabras? ¿Eran verdad? que cosas decía Alemania.

-perdóname. Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. Pero, no me importa lo que pase con mis acciones, porque ya no puedo negarme…-de un abrir y cerrar los ojos del italiano, Alemania se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente, ¿y eso? ¿Porque el alemán temblaba, que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento? ¿Porque estaba haciendo todo esto?

-A-Alemania? q-que pasa?.-seguía inmóvil, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas bruscamente, con su mirada levantada, siendo apretado por ese cuerpo mas grande que el.

-Italia…-murmuro casi sin aliento, y fue entonces cuando Feliciano comprendió la escena, comprendía, por primera vez comprendía, una alegría inundo su ser, sonriendo para el, y para lo que había comprendido.

-Ludwig…-murmuro tiernamente, el alemán al escuchar su nombre se separo con los ojos rojos, algo húmedos, Italia le observaba brindándole una de esas sonrisas calidas, sus ojos miel entre abiertos, con algunas lagrimas, que el mismo alemán con su dedo pulgar limpio.

-..Me perdonas?...-pregunto apenado, el castaño solo sonrió plenamente, llamando mas lagrimas a sus ojos.

-_**s**__icuro, come non farlo, se io ti_ amo.- no entendió esas palabras, pero sabia de que podían tratar, por esto le sonrió, sonrió tiernamente sorprendiendo al castaño, hacia mucho que Alemania no le regalaba una sonrisa, hace mucho..

-…_**I**__ch will Sie küssen_..-le tomo lentamente de las mejillas, despejando el rostro del mas bajo de algunos mechones juguetones que le cubrían..

-.._**c**__apito_…-murmuro sonrojándose lentamente al sentir la cercanía y el aliento del más alto tan cerca de sus labios.

Sin mas, cerca de la puerta de la cocina, un nipón escuchaba entre la oscuridad de la sala.

* * *

El sonar del despertador lo atonto un poco, apago como pudo aquella maquina, mas fue su sorpresa al ver al castaño cerrando la puerta y volteando para verlo, un silencio inundo la habitación, Gilbert comprendió, pero solo sonrió.

-y como dormiste?-pregunto el peliblanco sentándose en la cama.

-b-bien.. y-y tu? Como dormiste? Bien? –pregunto el italiano algo nervioso.

-vamos Ita-chan! que no te apene! –se burlo del chico, se estiro un poco y se levanto, camino cerca del italiano y le acaricio la cabeza, Italia le miraba un tanto culpable.

-estaba pensando irme antes del desayuno, te quedaras no? Si es así, intenta regresar a casa, llama a tu hermano y avísale vale? Bien, cuídate, nos vemos-dijo levantando la mano en señal de "adiós" y abrió la puerta.

No pudo continuar debido a que algo le impidió, bajo su mirada y se encontró con los brazos de Italia, abrazándolo por detrás, evitando que se marchara.

El solo suspiro con una sonrisa triste.

-no trates de detenerme, si lo haces no te dejare libre, sabes? –dicho esto separo de el, un tanto brusco, los brazos del chico y se salio de la habitación.

Desapareció de la vista de Italia, ya no le vería más…

* * *

La imagen giro ahora entorno a una oficina, un hombre sentado y a un joven observándole, exactamente en algún lugar en la tranquila Italia.

-y recibiste noticia alguna? –le miro cruzándose de brazos-

-no, aun no…-leyó unos últimos papeles.

-bueno y? ya subiste y hablaste con el pueblo, te ayude como me pediste…

-…

-y bien? seguirás con esto?

-claro! Soy italiano y fascista…

-tonto viejo bastardo y tu orgullo…

-deberías aprender de mí-sonrió cansado y se paro de su silla, camino hacia unos ventanales y observo.

-en unos minutos iré a Alemania, y creo que de veras venir, también hable con las tropas y están de acuerdo, se mostraron decididos, y no creo que haya problemas.

-gracias roma, gracias.

-no lo hago por ti viejo testarudo, lo hago por mi hermano-miro hacia otro lugar un tanto sonrojado.

-lo se, siempre le admiraste-se acerco al joven, realizo el saludo romano y salio de allí, Lovino solo suspiro cansado y miro hacia un punto fijo, pensando.

* * *

El alemán entro a su cuarto, en donde no encontró a nadie, quería comentarle la decisión que había tomado a Japón, quién había sido su compañero en ese ultimo tiempo, quería saber si todo estaba bien y si aun contaba con su apoyo, sabia que había actuado muy irresponsablemente, pero en esto no había reglas concisas a seguir.

-tal parece que no estas-pronuncio mientras se sentaba en su cama echa, se percato de la punta de un papel debajo de una de las almohadas blancas, abrió el sobre y leyó.

*

_Querido Alemania:_

_Se que en este ultimo tiempo se le fue difícil ir contra su propio deseo, se que le fue difícil acatar las ordenes de su superior con sobre la disolución de la alianza que mantenía con Italia, se que le fue difícil negar el amor incondicional que siente hacia la republica italiana, y es por eso que me fue concedido el honor de suplirlo en este proceso._

_No esta en mí, ser extenso en estas palabras, espero su decisión haya sido la correcta aun yendo en contra de su señor._

_Les deseo lo mejor en esta decisión a ambos._

_Informo que eh vuelto a mi país (…)_

_Aun así la guerra no ah terminado y debemos presentarnos al frente como buen eje._

_**G**__ambatte kudaisai! Doitsu-san…_

_Atte. Nipón_

_PD: podrá parecer absurdo, pero intentare borrar de mi todo rastro de la alianza germano-nipona._

_Espero me disculpe._

_*_

El germano tan solo dobló la carta y la metió nuevamente en el sobre.

-A-Alemania? –llamo el castaño mientras aparecía por la puerta, el rubio sonrió apenado.

-que pasa? –pregunto atento, suavemente.

-bueno…Kiku no esta y…-apretó el borde de aquella puerta.

-se marcho, volvió a su país.

-ya veo…-suspiro nervioso.

-y Gilbert? –pregunto mientras se paraba lentamente de la cama y se dirigía hacia el.

-el también se fue.

-se fue? ni siquiera pude conversar con el y darle las gracias de haberte traído.

-sobre eso…-trago saliva.

-algo mas?-le miro comprensivamente.

-aja… Gilbert-san… se marcho porque…

El alemán tomo atención a las palabras del italiano.

-se marcho porque… el y yo…

-el y tu?-endureció la mirada no comprendiendo.

-el y yo…-la mirada expectativa del rubio invadió los ojos temerosos de aquel italiano.

El alemán lo había escuchado de esos labios, sintió venirse un balde de agua fría sobre el.

_

* * *

_

**D**iccionario:

_Fuentes extraídas de Internet._

**Italiano:**

_**s**__icuro, come non farlo, se io ti_ _amo_: Seguro, como no, si yo te amo.

_**c**__apito_: Entiendo.

**Alemán:**

_**I**__ch will Sie küssen_: Quisiera besarte.

**Japonés:**

_**G**__ambatte kudaisai! Doitsu-san_: Esfúerzate, Alemania.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente hola!

Estuve recibiendo reviews por el cap 4 y me animaron mucho!

Ahora ya va "casi" por un final feliz, pero no creo que lo termine así –ríe con disimulo y malvadamente-

No, enserio muchas gracias! las estimo demasiado! Animan mi día y mis ganas de seguir, perdón por no responder personalmente (me da pena ver como muchas de ustedes me responden mis comments y yo nada)

Pero prometo al final darles algo a cada una!

Terminare esta historia para darles otra!

Muchas gracias! Y sigan puliendo sus ojos y leyendo muchos fics!

Las admiro como fangirl y autoras!


End file.
